


Poem: After the Victory

by Elfriend



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfriend/pseuds/Elfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas contemplates outside the Golden Hall after the Victory at Helm's Deep - a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: After the Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**After the Victory**

Beneath the stars, atop the hill,  
Where even I must feel the chill,  
A scene of peace I beheld  
Outside the hall of Meduseld.  
Later, mourning, they will weep,  
But tonight they feasted within the keep.  
I honor them, admire their heart,  
Though somehow I remain apart.  
Evil stirring through this night,  
I stand alone with elven sight.  
Against ten thousand we prevailed,  
But tonight, my friend, the stars are veiled.


End file.
